


Rough Start

by Hobbes1993



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbes1993/pseuds/Hobbes1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don is the shy new student at Navi Highschool. On his first day of school he is quickly pick out by Marvelous. Marvelous is giving Don the "Welcoming Program" which not as welcoming as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot; however, I do have an idea for a other story that take places after this one though I not sure if I want to write it. Also no comments on my grammar cause I heard all the remarks, comment, and advice before.

His hands nervously knotted his green tie around his uniform shirt. Don looked at himself in the mirror and frowned at his appearance. Don’s somewhat-curly-blonde hair wasn’t staying in place. His new-school-uniform was the right size for his 15 year old body, but do to his thin body it hung loosely around him. His green eyes looked dull, and tired which doesn’t surprise Don, for he couldn’t go to sleep last night. He sighed as his gaze went to the bedside clock. It read 7:25 a.m. He decided it was time to head to school. He grabbed his new book bag, placed it around his shoulder, and headed off to school. Don walked out of his new home and saw that his dad’s car was gone for the day. As he walked to the bus stop, the last two months played in his mind. 

Don and his dad had moved around ever since Don was five. His dad worked with machine’s development which had forced Don to move frequently. Because of their moves the blonde had developed some personality issues. He had become nervous, shy, and timid. Thus making friends was harder for Don. Dispute his defaults, Don still wanted to stay at a town long enough to make at least one friend. When his father had told Don about his newest job, Don wasn’t surprised about the move; however, when his father had added that they would be able to stay, Don was more then happy. It had take over month to find a place, but when they moved in, Don’s father had signed him up for school. 

Don now was having mixed emotions feeling about school. His thoughts were of making new friends. He smiled at the thought about having a girlfriend. As he reached his destination, Don saw all of the other students waiting for the bus. They turned their attention to the blonde as he walked by them. Don couldn’t handle the attention he was getting. When the bus arrived, Don let the other students go ahead of him not wanting to make any trouble. He climbed into the bus and noticed all the students were staring at him. Don suddenly felt like he should have stay home. He walked thorough the aisles to find a seat. Don heard the students’ whisper. When he finally found a seat and sat down, the bus started to move and headed to school.

The bus stopped in front of the school. He noticed the school name in big letters, ‘NAVIE HIGHSCHOOL.’ Don was the last to get off the bus. As he walked to the main doors, Don felt someone was watching him. He turned around and saw no one. The blonde shrugged it off and went inside. 

Once Don had all his papers and his schedule, he headed to his first class. He slowly entered the room. All students’ attention went to the blonde as he walked towards the teacher. The teacher stopped his lesson and said, “Class I would like you to meet our the new transfer student, Don Dogoier. Please help him out when he needs it. Now where to sit you?” Don looked at his new classmates. He was glade that they didn’t all seem that bad. Don then noticed one student who was waving his hands in the air and pointing next to him at the empty seat. He had light-brown-amber hair. He wore a uniform like Don though he had a light Gai tie instead. He smiled big which kind of reassured Don that he might not be too bad. Don noticed the teacher’s sigh when he said, “Okay Gai, he can sit next to you only if you stop acting like a child.” Gai stopped, and the students laughed.

Don sat down next to Gai who quickly introduced himself. “Hi ya I am Gai Ikari. Nice to meet you?” He held up his hand in hopes that Don would shake it, but the blonde stared at it unsure what to do. “Uh…anyway,” Gai removed his hand, “I heard about you.” Don gave him a questionable look. “You supposes to be really smart with math, science, and machines, right?” The blonde nodded his head. “Great, me and my friend, Ahim,” he pointed to a girl, “are a part of club for robot fighting, so maybe you would like to join? You’ll be a great help.” Once again Gai held out his hand. Don didn’t known what to do still if this club can helped him make friends, then why not join? Don slowly raised his hand though Gai quickly grabbed hold of it, and placed it in his other hand and shook. “Nice to have you aboard.”

The bell rang and the students headed to their lockers. Gai and Ahim waited for Don. As usual Don was the last to exit out. The three walked towards the locker area. “Oh yeah this is Ahim de Famille.” Ahim was a bit smaller then Don. She had brown-curly-hair with a bright, cheerful smile. She wore the same female uniform though her had a pink tie that match her light pIkari knee-high-socks. Then it hits Don, he had heard of Ahim’s last name before. Gai uttered, “Also if you notice she part of the de Famille company which…”

“Which is the company that hired your father,” Ahim butted in. “Sorry about that Gai but it would be rude of me not to introduce myself,” she said politely to Gai. She spoke kindly to Don, “Hello there. As Gai mentioned my family is the de Famille. Nice to meet you Don Dogoier.” She smiled and held her hand out. Don slowly raised his hand, and managed to shake the burnet’s hand. “Good now lets me and Gai help you today.” Don nodded his head.

They made their way to Don’s locker which was three lockers away from theirs. Gai was helping Don put his new school books in the locker while Ahim read over Don’s class schedule. “Okay,” said Ahim, “we all have English together, but you have Cooking with me, and P.E. with Grey though your other classes are…” She handed his schedule back.

“By myself?” Don said. Both Gai and Ahim looked at one another, for this was the first time they had heard Don’s voice. “It…okay. I kind of knew that would happen. I mean… they are advanced classes. Not to say that you are dumb or anything,” Don said in an apologetic tone. 

“It’s okay dude,” Gai said. “We know how smart you are. Beside, Ahim is taking Advanced Business and I’m taking Advanced History. No need to worry,” Don smiled, “though those others classes that Marvelous has.” Don was about to ask who Marvelous was when everyone in the hall went silenced. The blonde saw his classmates looking down the hall, so he too looked. He saw three students walking down the hall.

The one on the left was a female. To Don, she had to guess that she was one year older then Ahim. She had light-brown hair that was little bit passed her shoulders. She was wearing the school uniform though she had bight-yellow-stockings under her skirt and her matching yellow tie that hung loosely around her collar. Her face was cute, but Don could see her attitude. It came off as conceded.

On the opposite side was a boy who was about the same age as the girl, guessed Don. He had long-thin-blackish-brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. He was way taller than Don. His uniform was better then the girl‘s. He had a blue tie that was properly tied still instead of dress shoes he had on blue tennis shoes.  Though unlike the female group member, he showed no emotion on his face.

Finally, in the middle was another boy though he seem different from the others. At least  it seem like to Don. He was a bit shorter then the other male. He had black hair that was long enough to style. Don could see his eyes which were black though they had a red hued. His uniform was completely different from Don. He had no tie, the usual black dress pants were red and he had a long dark-reddish jacket that stopped short of his knees. Unlike the other two, this one was enjoying the attention they were getting from the students. He smiled as they approached Don and the other two. 

Ahim and Gai quickly went to their lockers leaving Don by himself. Don saw that they were getting closer. He was hoping that they weren’t aiming for him. Luckily, they walked past him and opened three locker from the distance of Don’s locker from Ahim and Gai’s. The teen with the black hair had his lockers right next to Don’s. Don saw the other students trying to ignore the three, but he could tell it wasn’t working. Don decided to head to class. He quickly shut his locker. He was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, wait a minute.” He heard the teen who was behind to him. “You new here.” It was statement more then a question. He pulled back Don a bit which made him drop his schedule. Don was about to pick it up, but the black hair teen beat him to it. He looked at it. “Hmm,” he said. The other two teens stood next to the black hair teen and looked at the piece of paper.

“Wow, he is smart.” The girl said with a whistle. The two agreed with her. “So Marvelous,” Don assumed that black hair teen name, “What are you going to do?” 

Marvelous smiled, “It’s simple.” He turned around Don. “I going to give you the Welcoming Program,” he told Don. He then left with the other teens. Leaving Don very confused.

“Damn it!” Don heard Gray shouted. “They have to go and pulled that crap.”

“Clam down Gai.” Ahim said and looked at Don. “I am so sorry.”

“Ab….about….what?” Don said with fear in his voice. Gai looked at Ahim and Ahim back at Gai. “Wh…what…is the….Welcoming…Program?”

Tuesday was starting off badly for Don. He was miserable because of what he had been told about the ‘Welcoming Program,’ and who were those three students. The three were Marvelous, Luka, and Joe, and they had been know as bullies around school. They would pick on the smarter students. Ahim and Gai had spared him the details of the three bullying though apparently their bullying was so bad that the teachers couldn’t stop them. The ‘Welcoming Program’ was Marvelous’s way of welcoming a new student to the school. Which involved tormenting the new student for four days. Don didn’t know what to do; however, if it was only for four days then what the worst that could happen.

As Don got off the bus and entered the school. Don originally planed to avoid and ignore them but wasn‘t the case. He was quickly grabbed by his shoulder and forced to walk next to Marvelous. “As you might have been told,” Marvelous started, “your going through four day dealing with us.” Marvelous pointed to Luka who waved and Joe didn‘t do anything. “Starting,” Marvelous pushed Don in front of them, “now. Your first day is going to be Teasing.” Don prepared himself for the worst.

Joe then said, “Are you really a sophomore? I mean you look so small that you could be a leprechaun. Where your pot of gold?” Luka laughed while Marvelous smiled. Don was a bit piss but not mad. 

It was Luka who said something next, “So what is with your hair?” Don looked at his hair. “I mean is it hay or wheat? It doesn’t even look like hair.”

“Hey guys don’t be so mean,” said Marvelous. “By the looks at it Don is probably a Donna. So be gentle with her. Remember this little girl is taking cooking classes, so she might toss cake batter on us.” Don glared at Marvelous as he slapped Don’s shoulder. “Right Goldy Locks?”

Don pushed Marvelous away from him. Marvelous looked at Don with a surprised looked. Don didn’t said anything but quickly ran away from the three.  

“Well that didn’t work,” Luka said.

“Really?” Luka and Joe looked at Marvelous who was smiling. “What I just saw was a shy boy acting like a kid and run away.”

“So you’re saying we got under his skin?” Joe said.

“Yup.” Marvelous started to head to class. “I thIkari that enough of that today.” Luka and Joe looked at one another. “He going to need his strength for tomorrow.”

It was Wednesday afternoon. Don was glade that Marvelous and his gang only bugged him yesterday morning. However, that didn’t stop Don from worrying about if there was going to be more teasing.  Don was heading for his Advanced Math classes, and he was dreading it. Normally math was easy for Don; however, this class he shared with Marvelous, and Don had no idea what Marvelous had plan for him today.

Hoping that Marvelous wouldn’t notices him, Don sat in the back. Marvelous entered and quickly spotted the blonde. He sat down right next to Don. Marvelous said in a whisper, “Today is Work.” Don was about to ask what that meant when Marvelous then dropped many stacks of papers in front of the blonde. “If you don’t have these done by the end of class, I’m going to make sure that you wish you did.” 

“I … doubt it,” said Don. Suddenly, he felt a pain coming from his shoulder. He looked at Marvelous who had just punch him.

“Do you believe me now?” Don nodded, and did as he was told. 

Luck was on Marvelous’s side because the teacher was so into his lecture that he didn’t notice the shy teen doing the other teen’s homework. By the time class was over, Don had completed the homework. Marvelous smiled, “See it wasn’t that hard. Now the next class how about ’we’ do my other missing assignments.” Don shook his head. “Really?” 

Don quickly looked around and noticed that the hall was empty. Luck must be on Marvelous’s side. Marvelous then punched Don again but this time he aim for the stomach. The punch landed, and Don bent over from the pain. Marvelous then grabbed hold of Don’s hair. Don’s heart was beating fast. He felt his blood rushing to his head. When he saw that he was about to  punch, something snap within him. Without thIkariing, Don kicked Marvelous in the knee. Marvelous let go and cursed. Both were surprised by the blonde’s action. Don figured it was the best chance then any. He tackled Marvelous, and both fell to the ground. Don was on top of Marvelous while trying his best to punch him. However, Don’s punches were weak. Marvelous rolled over. Now Marvelous was on top. He pinned Don’s hands above his head. Don closed his eyes and braced himself for Marvelous’s punch, but  then noting happened. Don felt the pressure on his body was removed. Don opened his eyes and saw that Marvelous was walking away. 

“That … was… strange?” said Don. He picked himself up and headed off to his class.

Thursday rolled by, and Don was in Cooking class with Ahim. He was talking about what happened yesterday. “Wow I can’t believe you fought against Marvelous,” said Ahim as she poured the cake batter onto to the pan.

“I don’t … know why.” Don said honestly. “I mean … I hate violence. I never…once raised a fist; however…. Marvelous… was getting on my… nerves.”

“You mean from the teasing, then doing his homework?” Don nodded. “I can believe that, but usually people do not fight back.”

“Well,” he placed the pan into the oven, “I got mad. I never… met him, and he decides to… pick on me. What gives him the right… to do that!” he shouted that last part which made the whole class looked at him. Don quickly sat down by the counter.

“Really?” said Ahim as she sat down next to him. “What has he done to you today?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing. Luka came up to me today, and told me today Marvelous was going to ignore me.”

“Well that good.“ Ahim smiled, but she saw Don expression,  “Is it not?”

“I guess,” he sighed. “I mean… it good cause he won’t be bugging me, but …it’s interfering with school?”

“With school?”

“He has some… of the same classes… with me, so when  the teachers pass out paper… he skips handing the papers… to me.” 

“Then you are saying that you going to fail because you are not getting the papers?” Don realized how lame it sounded. Ahim smiled, “Are sure that the reason why you don’t like being ignored?”

He looked at her with a questionable looked, “What do… you mean?”

“Well maybe there something that you not noticing?”

“What?” he asked nervously, “What… is it?”

“I will not tell you. You have to figure out that for yourself.” The timer went off and the two ended their conversation.

Finally, it was Friday and  the last day of the Welcoming Program. It was late after school, and all the students had left home or had club’s duties. Don had to stay late, for he had to catch up with his school work. He did see Marvelous but nothing happen. The only thing that had happen was when Don received a paper in his locker saying that today is “Surprise.” He looked over the paper wondering if he missed something but that all it said. Don was at to his locker and all by himself. The halls were empty. Ahim and Gai have club’s business to take care of. Don had asked them when do they want him to join. They responded by saying it’s up to the club president to decide. On Monday they should have an answer for him on whether he is in or not. 

Don was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Marvelous, who was behind him. Don closed the locker and turned around. Quickly he noticed Marvelous who placed his hands closely next to Don’s sides. Making sure the blonde couldn’t escape. Don’s brain was working overtime. He was trying to figure out what the other teen was planning. Suddenly with out question Marvelous leaned in. Closing the gab between the two teens. Don was feeling really nervous, worried, and unsure all at once. Don then felt Marvelous’s lips on his own. Don’s face turned red. He wanted to pushed Marvelous off of him though Don’s body was leaning more into the kiss. He didn’t know why, but Don was starting to enjoy the kiss. Marvelous’s hands moved and grabbed Don head to kiss the blonde better. They stayed like that for a couple of moment until Don’s brain started to work again. This time he really did push Marvelous away from him.

“What the hell?” Don shouted.

“What?” asked Marvelous. “That was a kiss.”

“Yes I know that, but…why did you kiss me?”

“I thought that was clear.”

“What? No. It isn’t clear?”

“Oh, well I like you,” Marvelous said it so simply. Don stared at him. The younger teen’s brain trying to make sense with the information he just heard. “Hello Don are you there?” Don looked at Marvelous and felt his heart beating face. Don could feel his cheeks getting red. He was unsure what to do, or how to handle Marvelous at this moment. Don did the only thing that come to mind. He ran away to his house. Hoping to make heads or tails of what have happen. Leaving Marvelous all by himself in the empty hallway.

It was Saturday night, and Don was glade his father had to work overnight and the entire weekend because he couldn’t handle anyone at the moment. He shut himself in his room. He was on his bed thIkariing about what had happened. He buried his face into a pillow. 

“Why?” he shouted. “Why did he do that? It is impossible? He had been teasing me all week. Suddenly he decides that he likes me. I don’t even like…boys,” he said last part low and slow. He never thought about it. He raised his head and sat up. He did like girls but none of them seemed right. He thought it was because he hadn’t found the right one yet, but maybe that wasn’t the answer. He never had a girlfriend but did he really want one. He thought back to the conversation with Ahim. What the thing he was mad about? It wasn’t because of school, but maybe missing Marvelous’s attention. “No it couldn’t,” he thought to himself. Then he thought about the kiss. He blushed, “It felt right and good.” He got up and passed his mirror. His expression said it all. His green eyes were full of happiness, his checks were bright red, and he was smiling. “No it couldn’t be,” thought Don again. “How could I like him? He have been bulling me all week. How can I like him though he had been the only one that spend so much time noticing me.” 

He thought about it some more. An inner fight went through his mind. One side was telling him to accept Marvelous feelings and his own. The other side was saying that Marvelous is playing around with him again and it was a trap. Even with this inner battle, he managed to get some sleep though as soon as he got up, the battle started all over again. It was at that night, Sunday, when he finally made his decision. “I guess there nothing more to thIkari about,” he thought as he headed to bed.

Monday. Don had made sure to plan this out, so Marvelous would be by at the lockers first and by himself. As Don approach his locker, he saw Marvelous who was looking around. Don was sure he was looking for him. He walked up to him. Marvelous noticed him.

“You…” Don said, “you had… been bullying all this time.”

“Well…” Don raised his hand up making sure Marvelous knew he wasn’t done.

“I had never had four day dedicated to bullying me. I had been bullied about my appearance but never been called a girl before. I’ve never been force to do other’s homework. Let alone in a physical fight. I had been ignored before, but I never felt bad because of it.” Don saw that Marvelous was noticing all the blonde’s remarks were the things Marvelous had done to him. “Finally, I never been kissed before.” Don looked while blushing. “That was my first kiss! And you took it! So you better PAY ME BACK!”

Marvelous was about to say something when he felt Don’s lips on his. Don noticed that  Marvelous was surprised, but he could see that the older teen was happy. Don felt the teen wrapped his arms around his waist. Don felt Marvelous was kissing him. They broke apart while were blushing.

Marvelous was the first to talk, “Well if that payback then I should had made your ‘Welcoming Program’ tougher.” Don looked at him. “Just kidding. Now let get to the clubroom.”

“Clubroom?”

“As of today I, Captain Marvelous of  Navi Highschool’s Robot Fighting Club, accepts you, Don Dogoier, as ours newest member.”

“What?” Don was dumbstruck.

Marvelous grabbed hold of Don’s waist and lead him to his new life at Navi HighSchool.  


End file.
